


push me, pull me

by kurooos



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Dom Keith (Voltron), Dom Shiro (Voltron), Dom/sub, Double Penetration, Hair-pulling, M/M, Polyamory, Spit Kink, Sub Lance (Voltron), Subspace, shklance - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-15
Updated: 2018-06-15
Packaged: 2019-05-23 21:32:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14941770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kurooos/pseuds/kurooos
Summary: Lance has always associated hands and hair to be a painful and bad combination. Keith and Shiro decide they're going to change that for him.





	push me, pull me

Lance always associated hands and hair to be a painful combination. And honestly, why wouldn't he? He grew up with small children and babies trying to pull his damn scalp off all the time. Of course he never blamed the younger siblings of his, but it didn’t change his memories of it happening, of the sharp pain. Feeling tight pressure against his scalp as hair was forcibly yanked around wasn't the nicest feeling in the world.

And, because being physical was another way of affection in his family, the kids never grew out of playing rough during spontaneous wrestle matches before dinner. Even his older brother used the foul hair-pulling trick to wrench Lance off him as soon as he got the upper hand. Which, mind you, was totally unfair. Lance never played dirty when wrestling. He would defend that title with pride.

But back to the subject at hand, pun intended, even though the hair tugging was never done maliciously, it hurt. A lot.

That's why Lance adamantly denied liking hair pulling, especially in the situation it would be used in in the bedroom; you could have god-like hands and Lance would shut that down so fast.

So why, he asked himself, was he in this position, ready to let Shiro take a chunk of his hair and yank him around? Trust, that's what, and a lot of love.

The suggestion of a different scene caught Lance off the first time Keith brought it up. He wanted to do something a little more intense than what Lance was used to: complete and unwavering control given to both his doms.

Lance had laughed and asked, “isn’t that what we’re already doing, the whole dom sub thing sort of implies that right”, skirting around the hair pulling part of the request Keith had tacked on at the end like an afterthought. Boy was Lance wrong.

Shiro had delved into a lecture at that point, the worrisome hair pulling completely thrown out the window at the prospect of a miscommunication of their relationship.

Shiro explained they were going slow and easy for the time being, that there were much more intense scenes that they could be doing. But it was neglectful and irresponsible for his doms to immediately assume Lance would be ready to try more intense things without so much as a lead up; not to mention, Lance was new to the BDSM community, well at this point he wasn’t new but he sure did not have the expertise under his belt like other submissives did.

From there Keith took over, explaining how good they could make it for Lance. It was always Keith that was the mediator between Shiro and Lance, for some odd reason. Lance would have never put that role onto him at the beginning of their relationship, but now he was comfortable with it. Shiro was more of a rational thinker but he was also just as intense as Keith, and was more so concerned with making this absolutely safe.

Both Shiro and Keith knew of his hesitancy towards rough play, Lance wasn’t one to _not_ complain about his family in between gushing about how great they were and how much he missed them, and maybe Keith had found out the hard way during training just how much Lance didn’t like it, but that was another story for another time.

Luckily, it didn't take long for Lance to agree after listening to Keith and Shiro explain more to him, he was down to try things at least once with his boyfriends.

That led up to a serious talk over the course of three days, planning and setting rules and making sure Lance knew clearly what they would do and if he would still be comfortable with it. Lance felt like he was more about to apply for a job rather than run a scene.

In the end though it worked out, the planning was done, safewords and gestures established, and the day finally theirs to take.

Keith herded the two into his room on the big day, telling Lance to go shower and clean off, then kissing Lance as soon as he was out with Shiro working on ropes behind him.

Shiro had slid his fingers down Lance's spine to his hips and shoved the towel off him before telling him to get onto his knees. Lance held his back straight and his legs loose, shoulders relaxed but steady.

Keith had long since abandoned Lance in favor of laying on the bed behind him, staying silent. Lance initially had thought Shiro was the one who enjoyed watching, but really Keith took the crown for it. He still held power to take over, to join, to command, but he liked silently observing and Lance liked Keith watching.

Shiro took the reins then and that's how Lance ended up where he was right at this moment, his safeword heavy in the back of his throat, kneeling on the floor with Shiro standing in front of him, holding all the domineering air of a man about to kill.

Shiro grabs the front of Lances hair, mostly his bangs, palm flat and fingers firm. It isn’t painful like Lance initially thought. It distracts him from the situation, leaving him surprised when Shiro yanks his head backwards into the mattress hard.

Lance’s chest arches as his back bends to rest on the bed, mouth dropping with a gasp, surprised with the lack of pain and the thrill of being moved so forcefully. He can feel tension in his shoulders leak away and the fists he had made against his arms release.

The uncomfortable bend of his back ebbs away as he lowers himself slightly, his shoulders lean back on the bed and his neck isn't craning as much now. Shiro still holds his hair tightly, forcing the back of his head to stay firmly planted against the bed.

Keith slides closer and traces his fingers over Lance’s shoulder, his collarbones, down his chest. Keith is checking on him under the guise of simple touches. It makes Lance’s chest tight and warm knowing that he’s safe like this, Shiro and Keith would never hurt him.

Lance loves the feel of Keith’s warm fingertips. Lance gasps when his nipples are thumbed over and Keith takes the opportunity to dip his head into Lance’s neck to kiss and nibble right under his ear. Ah, fuck, that’s nice. His head swims and fogs up pleasantly.

Lance has been in what had been dubbed ‘subspace’ before. Once. Shiro was the one to put him under and Keith had been the one to keep him there as well as ease him back out of it.

It was a pleasant memory, one of honey sweet kisses and slow, sensuous movements. It all passed as a dull fuzzy blur, as if Lance had been looking in from frosted glass, constantly wiping away hot moisture to get a clearer picture before it fogged back up again. Despite everything about it, Lance felt safe and content being put under like he had. Lance likes to think that it mostly came from the fact that it was Shiro and Keith and not someone else doing every pleasurable thing to him.

"What's your color?" Keith asks firmly, pressed right against him.

He responds "green", a little shocked at how out of breath he sounds, voice already rough like he'd been screaming for a while. He keeps his eyes up on Shiro, swallowing.

He’s curious as to why Keith is talking to him, not that he isn’t supposed to or isn’t allowed, Lance had just thought that total submission meant emotional detachment.

Suddenly, Keith’s fingers are no longer circling his chest but up at his jaw, pressing hard and unforgiving. Lance lets his mouth fall open, not stubborn enough to resist and let Keith put bruises on his face; it’s happened before, when Lance felt bratty and wanted it to hurt.

The resulting fingers in his mouth are sloppy and stir something hot and heavy in Lance’s gut. He feels like he’s being invaded, with pads of fingertips skirting over the inside of his cheeks, over his teeth, his tongue, further back until Lance’s eyes water and he tries to pull his head away so he doesn’t gag.

Shiro shushes him, holds his hair tighter and doesn’t allow Lance to squirm away from the fingers. It sends a shiver down his spine, knowing Shiro is diligently watching Keith explore with his fingers. He feels filthy under both of them, like an object to be played with.

Spit begins to gather under his tongue and Lance wants to close his mouth to swallow, he’s not a fan of being messy. Yet, much to his annoyance, saliva spills over his lips and down his chin. He makes a noise, desperate and whining.

When he inhales, Keith’s fingers push down on his tongue, tipping his head forward so he doesn't choke on the fluid gathering in his mouth, Shiro’s grip eases up so that he can move but doesn’t lessen enough that Lane can forget that Shiro is holding onto him.

His face heats up with embarrassment as he drools over his chest, feels the warmth of it turn cool from exposure to the air. The skin over his chest raises with chills and his nipples harden.

Lance can’t even begin to wonder the point in this, not when he opens his eyes in time to see Shiro undoing his pants with his free hand.

Keith’s fingers in his mouth splay over his tongue when Shiro guides his cock to his mouth, only allowing Lance to feel the heat and slide of Shiro’s cock between his fingers. It’s gross. It’s absolutely filthy as he drools over himself and lets Keith rub his tongue and Shiro push into his mouth.

Lance has enough sense to try and push his tongue up, to close his lips around both fingers and cock and suck.

Keith and Shiro both groan, soft and breathy. It’s here, submissive and below his two boyfriends that he feels most powerful.

“What a messy boy, Lance,” Keith groans against his temple, free hand moving over his chest, fingers gathering the drool there and moving away.

Distantly, Lance hears Shiro curse, mutter something about Keith’s cold fingers and try to pull back. It’s when Lance feels Shiro’s balls draw up against his chin that he realizes Keith is much more involved than he thought he was.

Keith’s fingers finally leave his mouth, taking with it a trail of spit which Lance tries to stop with sucking around Shiro’s cock and the resulting noise makes Lance hot with embarrassment.

Keith’s now slick fingers run over his nipples, softly pinching and rolling the nubs and making Lance forget all about being noisy and messy.

Shiro’s fingers finally find a new spot of Lance’s head to grip and pull. Lance gasps, unable to fight against the cock pushing back against his throat when he’s tugged forward. He clenches his fists tight behind him, trembling on weak knees as he closes his eyes.

Everything feels so good, especially when he gets less and less time to inhale between thrusts. It makes his head soft and hazy, blood rushing in his ears.

Shiro grunts when he pushes in on a hard thrust, Lance expects him to keep doing as he was and not completely stop, holding Lance down on his cock. Dull, purple-green stars bloom behind his eyelids when he squeezes them tighter, trying to pull his head back. He gags hard and his chest heaves.

Shiro holds him down for a few more moments before he pulls back, cock slipping out of his mouth with hard friction and a muffled pop, allowing Lance to lean forward and cough.

The tightness in his scalp goes away in a rush before gentle hands cup the sides of his face, brush his hair back and rub gently over his scalp. There are words being spoken to him, far away and calm and proud. The warm hands on his chest retreat to his shoulders and rub, making Lance hum.

“Lance, I want to know your color, okay? Can you tell me that?” Shiro says, worry laced in his tone and eyes searching his face.

Lance thinks Shiro looks so handsome like this, caring and loving but eyes blown with lust and cock still hard between his legs. Lance would also like to think Keith is in a similar state. Because of him.

“‘M good. Green. I’m green.” He says, nuzzling his face into Shiro’s hands and pressing kisses to both palms, flesh and then synthetic.

Lance wants to reach up so he can press kisses into each one of Shiro’s knuckles, over the inside of his wrist where he’s sensitive, up his arm, over his elbow. Lance wants to touch so badly; he tugs on his arms and whines.

Keith gently shushes him from behind and takes Shiro’s attention away with kisses. Lance watches them kiss over his head for a few seconds before he leans up and nuzzles his face into Shiro’s hip, tongue wet and warm over Shiro’s balls, sucking them into his mouth and humming. It sure gets Shiro’s attention back on him paired with a heavy groan of Lance’s name.

Shiro makes to take a step back and Keith reaches around Lance to hold Shiro’s hip, tutting gently. “Let him, he’s been a good boy.”

Lance doesn’t see the sly look Keith gives Shiro, nor does he see Shiro bite his lip hard enough that it warrants a thumb on his mouth to pull away his lip.

Lance smiles and looks up at Shiro, gently rubbing at his hip with his cheek, “Yeah, Shiro. Been a good boy, just for you.”

Shiro looks down at him, heated and dangerous before he’s pressing his hips in closer to Lance’s face, going back to kissing Keith, cheeks pink. The eyeroll and muttered grumbling isn’t hard to imagine. One of his favorite things about Shiro is how easily flustered he can get.

Lance listens to Keith chuckle, muffled from their mouths pressed together sweetly.

If Lance were to be totally honest with himself he would admit that he wasn’t jealous of them kissing, but rather that their attention was no longer on him anymore. He wanted all of it, all of _them_. The full and undivided attention of both his boyfriends. Of his Doms.

Both Keith and Lance draw dark and low noises from Shiro; it’s a team effort to get Shiro to this point, reckless and hot. Shiro is usually so in control of both his situations and himself, but under his boyfriends’ ministrations he won't last a chance. This road, though, goes for both Keith and Lance as well.

Lance loses himself in the moment, taking Shiro’s cock into his mouth until he chokes, all but worshiping on his knees. His head is filled with nothing but Keith and Shiro.

The curl of his tongue under the head of Shiro’s cock causes the man to groan and if he sucks and swallows around him fingers in his hair tug and _pull_. He ignores the dull ache in his head as he stays down on Shiro, even when he gags and swallows down his small noises.

Shiro’s hips pull back, taking away the heavy heat in his mouth, something that doesn’t make Lance very happy. He whines, tries to follow but a gloved hand comes up under his chin and holds his throat gently. He licks his lips, looks up pleadingly at Shiro who is now kneeling down in front of him.

“God, Lance. You’re so perfect,” Shiro praises, a warm hand coming up to cup his face and brush his thumb under Lance’s eye softly, it comes away wet, a hazy surprise to Lance, “such a good boy.”

Lance had no clue when he started crying. He tries to duck his head, not wanting Shiro to see the tears, he feels vulnerable and raw like this.

“Are you okay? Feel good, still?” Keith asks from behind, close, Lance can feel his breath on the back of his neck. Lance swallows and nods, lips pursing together until metal fingers gently force them to part.

Shiro prompts him with gentle words, “verbal answers, baby,” as he ducks his head down to try and catch Lance’s eyes.

“I’m okay.” He’s unsure if he can trust his own words, his voice is shot and rough. He guesses that’s what he gets for taking Shiro’s cock down his throat so eagerly. “It’s a lot more intense than I thought it’d be.” He admits.

“Do you need us to slow down?”

“No.”

Keith hums in acknowledgement behind him before his fingers tighten against his throat and Lance gasps, fingers twitching. He feels raw like this, squirming and desperate for Shiro and Keith to touch him more, _use_ him more.

The gasp in his throat tapers off into a shocked yelp when cold fingers skim the inside of his thighs. Slick with lube they move over and press against his entrance , one easily sliding into him.

Lance’s mouth drops open when a second is added, rather quickly he thinks. The dull burn of the stretch is frustratingly good, despite him not really ready for a second.

Keith tightens his hand and Lance has to close his eyes and tilt his head back. Keith and Shiro are everywhere, inside him and all over his skin, it’s absolutely wonderful, even though frustrating as they tease him.

His muscles burn from staying in one strenuous position for long, especially with his lack of oxygen and Shiro’s fingers digging inside of him. It aches in all the right places.

It aches so good when he tries to pull his wrists apart, and even more when Keith reaches up and yanks his head back hard, the same time Shiro thrusts his fingers in and makes Lance’s knees quiver. His chest is heaving, shining softly with spit and sweat in the dim light.

Lance is absolutely desperate for a cock inside of him right now.

“Think he can take both of us tonight?” Keith asks, conversationally like Lance isn’t there between them. His fingers stay tight, keep Lance’s head back and not giving him any room to squirm and look at Shiro and what he’s doing. Lance groans, wanting to nod; yes. _Yes_ , he can take both of them, please please please.

“He’d like that. I don’t know if he has the patience for it, though” Shiro trails off and Lance chokes on a moan when Shiro’s other hand moves over his cock, firm and wet. If they keep stringing him along like this he won’t be able to last.

“Please,” he babbles, “please fuck me. I’ve been good. Please. Been so _good_.” He tapers off, voice hitching as Shiro pushes in a fourth finger. His view of the ceiling grows fuzzy and distant as tears gather in his eyes and Keith holds him tighter, both his hair and throat. Lance struggles to get a lungful of air.

“ _Please_.” He tries again, weakly gasping, hips pressing down into Shiro’s hand and Keith groans before swooping down to kiss his open mouth. It’s sweet and warm, lips pressed together with a few nips and licks. Lance totally has him.

He knows Keith could feel the roll of his muscles when he pushed down, he knows how riled up it gets Keith to feel every bit of power his partner holds controlled and held under his hands.

Now all he needs is to rope Shiro in.

Lance has had more than enough time to learn his lovers, both in the bed and out of it. And that gave Lance plenty of time to experiment and learn.

Keith, Lance found, is a voyeuristic fuck that likes to make Lance’s head dizzy and all hollowed out ‘till his voice is hoarse and his limbs are weak. Keith likes to be in the action, don’t get him wrong, but Keith loves even more to shove a vibrator into Lance and crank it on high and watch him writhe and sob for what feels like hours.

Keith is a raw lover, he takes and takes and takes and then gives back double.

It’s intense and Lance wasn’t sure how well he actually liked it when they first started dating but eventually Lance came to love it. Loved how Keith gave himself entirely to those he cared about. Lance also enjoyed seeing Keith’s eyes grow dark when he went pliant and submissive under Keith and gave him what he wanted.

Shiro, on the other hand, was a more tough nut to crack. Lance wouldn’t deem Shiro as closed off but the older man was definitely cautious. Every action and word was thought out. He made sure things went smoothly and perfectly. Shiro flip-flopped between being gentle and on a rare occasion just as rough as Keith. But even then, Shiro was selfless, making sure Lance or Keith ultimately got what they needed, not just what they wanted. And so Shiro was difficult to read, to figure out what really got his blood hot and flipped his switch.

Keith knew, of course. And he always teased Lance about it before, how brutal Shiro was when he lost control. Lance wanted it, wanted everything his boyfriends could give.

Lance had made that one specific week his mission to figure out how to make Shiro snap. And with the help of Keith, they did.

All it took was a simple groan of Lance shouting how absolutely perfect Shiro was. Praise. Shiro couldn’t get enough of it. At most times he was humble and modest, always diverting credit to something or someone else or at the least not fully taking credit. But damn, Shiro loved compliments and being told how good he was doing and how handsome he was, how skilled and beautiful and perfect.

Lance now tipped his head back, whined breathlessly and called for Shiro, hips rolling again.

“What do you need, Lance? Ask for it.”

Shiro’s voice was distant, hard to concentrate on when Shiro was teasing his thumb over Lance’s stretched rim, as if thinking about slipping his thumb in along the other four. Lance really was going to lose his goddamn mind at this rate.

“Want you. Want your damn perfect mouth on me, want your cock inside of me, fills me so perfectl-AH!”

Lance jolted, unable to get far with Keith holding him down, when Shiro’s fingers curled into his prostate and Shiro’s other hand swept over the head of his cock heavily. The slick slide of Shiro’s palm and then his thumb into the slit and down under the head had Lance’s toes curling and eyes rolling.

“You seem to enjoy having my fingers inside you just fine.” Shiro says, and Lance can hear the smug grin in his tone.

In response, Lance whines, needy. It baits Shiro into coming closer, into working his fingers in and out of Lance just that much rougher and faster and it’s so goddamn perfect.

Tears start to gather at the corners of Lance’s eyes when Shiro kneads his fingertips into his prostate, thumb gentle against his perineum as it works along with his fingers inside.

Lance’s entire body is growing hotter. The pressure in between his legs is growing and he’s close to cumming again.

Finally, finally, finally Shiro pulls his fingers away, presses a kiss to Lance’s temple and then stands up. Keith behind him makes a happy noise, fingers gently coming around under Lance’s chin as he presses in close. The pressure under his head forces him to look up, just in time to watch the two kiss above him.

Groaning quietly, Lance watches Keith slip his tongue past Shiro’s lips. The older’s jaw drops eagerly, tilting his head to reciprocate and Lance leans forward enough to nuzzle Shiro’s thigh.

The quiet pleas he whispers into the man’s skin turns eyes back down to him once more. Finally, he knows he’s about to get what he wanted.

Keith lets go of Lance’s hair and then all three of them are working to shuffle up onto the bed together. It’s an interesting time between the intensity of touching and playing out the scene and moving to their next setting. It’s only a few seconds of clarity, becoming aware of their surroundings, before they go back into their headspace of the scene.

After more shuffling and getting onto the bed in a mix of limbs and awkward seating arrangements, Lance is perched up above two very beautiful, hard, dripping cocks. He’s pressed back against Keith’s chest, letting their smaller boyfriend hold back his knees and fit his pointy chin into his shoulder so he can try and watch what was happening between their legs. Lance makes a grumble of complaint until Keith kisses him quiet.

It’s distraction enough from when Shiro takes his own cock and Keith’s in hand and gives them a few strokes, making sure the lube is coated and then Lance is lined up to take them both at the same time properly. The stretch is going to be a lot but Lance is now determined to take both of his boyfriends without complaining.

The moment both cock heads press against his wet hole and _push_ , Lance can’t help but squirm, making a muted noise of worry and leaning more into Keith. Shiro grabs at his hip and presses just that much firmly and finally they both push in.

Hot breaths fall against the side of his face, paired with breathless groans and praises from Keith. Shiro’s following close behind with low praise and telling him how good he is, how tight and perfect and soft he is. Lance barely catches full sentences between the two but he gets the chest aching sweetness and love from them anyway, from the combined mindless chatter of his boyfriends lost in feeling, lost in just being close to him.

It’s a prideful moment when he finally has both Shiro and Keith in to the hilt. When Shiro is on the other side of his face pressing kisses to his skin and hair and Keith is groaning and biting at his lips against the back of his shoulder as he tries to keep it together. There’s a moment where Lance feels like he’s floating up out of himself and watching the scene of the three bodies pressed as close as they safely can. He can just make out how completely under his control Shiro and Keith are. It hits him with blooming clarity that even if he’s the one submitting and the one being dominated, _he’s_ the one putting the boys into their places. Lance is the one in control and calling the shots, telling Keith and Shiro subtly what to do with soft sighs and gentle glances.

Shiro shivers hard against him and gives a testing thrust, just enough to jostle them all out of their heads and bring them crashing back down into the moment. Keith curses, Lance moans, and Shiro hisses out a slurred groan of how good it feels.

“Move, move, move-” one of them says, _begs_ , and they do. Lance can’t do much being all but held up by Keith’s arms, but their hips begin to move back and forth, taking slow testing movements and shallow thrusts until they can work themselves up to pace.

It starts with Shiro and Keith failing to match each other's thrusts. Keith and Shiro thrust at the same time, and then fall out of time as Keith moves just a second slower than Shiro, and then Shiro tries to slow down as Keith speeds up. As uncoordinated and messy as it is, it feels _amazing_.

It’s even better when Keith and Shiro finally find the rhythm they want, back and forth, always someone pulling out as the other pushes in. It doesn’t start to feel mind-blowing until Shiro leans back slightly, barely changing his angle. But that’s all it takes for his cock to brush past Lance’s prostate every time he thrusts in, everytime _Keith_ thrusts in.

The constant stimulation drives Lance scrambling and clawing at Shiro’s shoulder and pulling on Keith’s hair until both hands find Shiro’s lower back and dig in with a moan let up to the ceiling.

They work together, thrusting hips and clenching muscles, sweat slicked skin and gasping breaths between hurried kisses that are way too sloppy to even be called kissing.

Lance felt his orgasm come up on him fast, faster with every thrust until he was babbling against Keith’s hair about cumming, nonsense on how close he was among pleas to not stop. He crested, cum spurting over his stomach in hot, thick ropes as his back arches and his two boyfriends held him steady and secure in their arms..

They pushed Lance through it, hips not stopping until he had come down from his floaty high and was trying to wiggle out of Keith’s lap, overstimulated and sore and too hot. He thought that he should say something but his mind had been wiped clean. His mouth opened and closed a few times as he tried to think of what to say, what to beg for, what to plead they stop for. The smooth ceiling wasn’t giving him the answers he wanted.

Shiro then hunched forward, face tucked into Lance’s collarbones and the small hollow of his throat with  a shivery groan that was rewarded with Keith’s praises. Praises that faded into his own soft mess of noises as his thrusts stuttered to a stop and his arm around Lance’s waist trembled just as hard as his thighs under him.

Someone breathes out, “ _so good_ ” before Lance is kissing Keith and then Shiro and then kissing at someone’s chin when they kiss. Then the three of them pull away from each other, Shiro sitting back and immediately taking the warmth away with him, and Keith gently pulling _out_ and leaving Lance wincing in discomfort.

But just because they’ve pulled away doesn’t mean they’re gone. Keith and Shiro give Lance a quick wipe off with a damp cloth procured from nowhere before they squish him between them and hold him close. It takes the three of them a few seconds to settle under blankets and find comfortable positions to actually lay down in.

But once they stop moving and dodging elbows and knees, Lance can feel the sore exhaustion settle in. He’s distinctly aware of kisses on his face and shoulders and soft hands roaming his sides and chest, rubbing and soothing and whispering words he can’t pick up on. But other than that it all feels like a lucid dream. When a hand pushes through his hair and turns petting into gentle pulls and twists, Lance ends up turning his head and letting out a breathy groan.

“Hey now, don’t go to sleep yet.” Keith complains, giving Lance’s hair by his ear a playful tug until Lance opens his eyes and glares at him.

Shiro suddenly has his hand in Lance’s hair too, brushing through it.

“Do you feel okay? Was that okay?” he asks, as if he didn’t just fuck Lance’s brains out to Nirvana with Keith a few minutes ago.

Lance manages a nod and a ‘yeah’ before sheepishly admitting it was much more intense than he imagined it to be. When he nuzzles into Shiro’s shoulder and tries to curl up around the bigger man, Keith pulls Lance around to kiss him firmly, only stopping once Lance pinches at his sides and nips his bottom lip.

“Grill me tomorrow I just want to take a nap” he gives Keith a kiss on the nose and then turns around to face Shiro, “and breathe while I’m sleeping.”

Keith complains with a small, “hey,” and pokes and prods at Lance’s hip, dropping his chin to his shoulder when Lance continues to ignore him.

“Sleep now, kissing and talking later.”

Lance glances over his shoulder with a small grin, “or makeout with Shiro when he’s sleeping, instead.”

“I have the strongest urge to pull on your hair right now.” Keith grumbles.

Lance only laughs again and says, “your loss since I like that now.”

**Author's Note:**

> this is so bad im so sorry
> 
> the ending was really rushed bc this has been sitting as a draft in my docs for a year and im tired of looking at it ;;;;


End file.
